Symphony from The Land of Gods
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Ada satu tabu yang tak boleh dilanggar bahkan oleh Irvin sang Dominus, penguasa para dewa. Interaksi yang melibatkan emosi terpusat pada satu individu lain, cinta, kebencian, amarah, dan iri. Namun pertemuan Rivaille dan Eren memaksa mereka melanggar tabu. For 'aphin123 Riren Fanfic 2013' Challenge! and Nacchan Sakura's #7SinsChallenge. M for malexmale and lemon. Warning inside.


**Symphony from The Land of Gods**

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

[_____Cover is not mine_]

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M** for _**Lemonic Fluff/Fluffy Lemon **_**| One-shot |**

Maybe OOC, typos, and other faults

.

_No mythology bashing—LOL. This is only one of my piece of fantasies. _

_This story used original idea. _(U.U)

_Dedicated _for **'**_**aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013**_**'** Challenge and _**'Seven Deadly Sins'**_ Challenge

_Special thanks to ore no imouto_ : **FioraLee Yue** (Luna-chan)

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

**Latin Phrases **(Need corrections - (1))**:**

_**Hellas**__ 'Land of Gods' _(2)_, __**Dominus**__ 'The Lord', __**Incendium**__ 'wildfire', __**Creperum**__ 'darkness', __**Lumen**__ 'dim light', _

_**Aurum**__ 'gold', __**Amethystus**__ 'amethyst', __**Pluto **__'pluto', __**Fonticulus**__ 'fountain', _

_**Gelum**__ 'ice', __**Solumque**__ 'lava', __**Seraphin**__ 'seraphim/angel', __**Oculos**__ 'eyes', __**Tempus**__ 'time', __**Locus**__ 'news', __**Prætorium**__ 'hall',_

_**Margarita **__'Pearl', __**Nocte**__ 'night', __**Luna**__ 'moon', __**Solem**__ 'sun'_

**.**

* * *

**.**

… _A perfection who can not love feels so lonely …_

**.**

Sebelum manusia dikenal, tersebutlah _Hellas_, tanah para dewa. Saat itu bumi belum berbentuk, dunia belum diciptakan, dan para dewa masih mengisi hari mereka dengan memuaskan hati. Tarian tanpa duka, senandung tanpa air mata, hanya itu yang mengudara—memenuhi tanah suci.

Ada satu tabu yang tak boleh dilanggar bahkan oleh Irvin Sang _Dominus_, penguasa para dewa. Interaksi yang melibatkan emosi terpusat pada satu individu lain. Cinta, kebencian, amarah, iri, apapun itu tidak diperkenankan jika terpusat pada satu individu.

Setiap enam hari di _Hellas_ yang mungkin setara dengan enam ribu tahun di dunia yang kau kenal sekarang, _Dominus_ akan mengadakan penyucian _Purgatorium _pada hari ke tujuh agar penghuni _Hellas_ lepas dari keterpikatan terhadap satu sama lain.

Pada hari itu, dewa dua belas konstelasi akan menari mengelilingi _Hellas_—mengarungi bagian langit yang gelap dan terang sampai satu revolusi. Para _Constellatio_ : Petra Sang _Pisces_, Jean Sang _Libra_, Annie Sang _Virgo,_ Christa dan Armin Sang _Gemini_, Ymir Sang _Scorpius_, Sasha Sang _Aquarius_, Connie Sang _Capriconus_, Mike Sang _Sagittarius_, Erd Sang _Taurus_, Gunter Sang _Cancer_, Hanes Sang _Leo_, serta Auruo Sang _Aries_. Melalui tariannya, mereka mengubah keterpikatan para dewa menjadi aurora di belahan langit gelap bersambung dengan pelangi di belahan langit terang.

Suatu kali, pada _Purgatorium_ ke-77 Hanji Sang _Incendium_ mengadakan pesta dengan mengundang Rivaille Sang _Creperum_, Marco Sang_ Pluto_, Thomas Sang _Aurum_, dan Mikasa Sang _Amethystus _ke istana miliknya yang terletak di bawah langit gelap. Istana itu memiliki teras dengan atap terbuka dimana terletak danau kecil di tengahnya—danau yang berkilau karena memantulkan para bintang di langit.

Pada pesta tersebut mereka hanya bercengkrama seraya mendengar denting-denting harpa yang dihasilkan jemari para _Seraphin_. Gelas anggur di tangan mereka sulangkan hanya untuk perayaan kecil di masa penyucian.

"Kau tahu rencana terbaru Sang _Dominus_?" Hanji membuka pembicaraan dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berombak terangkat ke atas dengan jepit bulu _Phoenix_. Tatapan matanya membara sebagaimana julukannya. Kain satin merah membalut tubuhnya yang kini setengah terbaring dengan tangan menopang kepala di atas batu pualam beralas bulu angsa.

"Maksudmu tentang penciptaan dunia kedua yang merupakan replika _Hellas_?" balas Mikasa yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Wanita itu begitu anggun dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya melewati bahu, tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersinar. Dagunya meruncing dan irisnya seindah berlian. Ia mengenakan kain linen ungu dengan permata yang menghiasi leher dan lengannya—seperti tertanam di sana.

Sama seperti Hanji dan yang lainnya, Mikasa juga duduk di atas pualam yang dialasi bulu angsa. Tempat duduk mereka memutar melingkari danau.

"Ya. Tidak ada lagi selain yang itu bukan?" sambung Thomas, si pirang dengan tulang wajah yang tegas. Mata pria itu berkilau seperti logam mulia senada dengan nilon kuning yang membalut tubuhnya serta perhiasan emas berukiran yang melingkari lengan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rivaille?" tanya Marco yang memiliki tubuh jenjang dengan kulit sedikit _tan_. Ada bintik pada wajahnya, namun senyumnya yang ramah mengalahkannya. Ia mengenakan sifon biru berlapis dengan perhiasan sederhana berupa rangkaian batuan bundar yang berpendar. Satu batu yang berbentuk segi enam tertanam pada dahinya.

"Itu terserah Sang Penguasa," tukas Rivaille singkat setelah menatap empat pasang mata yang tertuju padanya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan empat dewa lain yang sedang duduk bersamanya, Rivaille memiliki tinggi paling minim. Namun, sorot matanya paling tegas—membuat siapapun tunduk dalam hormat dan kagum. Wibawanya terpancar pada iris perak kebiruan di matanya. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan helaian rambut eboni yang membelah. Ia mengenakan kain kasmir hitam. Absennya perhiasan pada tubuh pria itu tidak mengurangi sekitpun kerupawanannya. Ia tetap memikat dalam segala diamnya. Sosoknya adalah definisi dari kegelapan itu sendiri.

"Kau benar. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin tahu seperti apa dunia replika dengan makhluk replika yang juga menyerupai para dewa?" tanya Hanji lagi dengan antusias. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin pada dunia baru itu. Dunia yang kecil dan sederhana namun memiliki segala potensi.

"Mereka memang akan menjadi replika, wahai _Incendium_. Akan tetapi tak ada kata abadi maupun kuasa," Thomas tertawa geli ketika menanggapi kata-kata Hanji.

"Kurasa mereka akan menjadi makhluk yang rapuh," ucap Mikasa dengan tatapan iba yang ditujukan untuk makhluk yang bahkan masih sebatas rencana. Akan tetapi tak ada satu pun dari empat dewa itu yang membantah.

"Ya, tapi mungkin pula mereka memiliki kekuatan tersendiri," balas Marco dengan mata terpejam—seulas senyum melengkung di bibirnya yang cenderung pucat, "Untuk menjalani apa yang disebut kehidupan."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju—menuangkan harapan mereka pada makhluk baru yang akan mengisi dunia kedua. Hanya satu yang tidak merespon, tidak tertarik pada topik hangat yang melanda seluruh _Hellas_. Saat para dewa lain sibuk membicarakan peran apa yang akan mereka jalani untuk dunia kedua itu, Rivaille hanya acuh tanpa kata.

Di dunianya, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Meski ada dunia kedua, hal itu takkan mengubah dunianya.

Ya, begitulah takdir para dewa, sepi—tak diijinkan saling mendampingi.

**.**

… _But in the Land of Gods, I found you—a lover I don't want to part with … _

**.**

Seusai pesta Rivaille undur diri lebih dulu. Ia berjalan menyusuri lereng batu di sebelah timur istana api milik _Incendium_. Jalan yang sudah ditapakinya berkali-kali tanpa bosan selalu mengantarnya pada suatu tempat. Tempat yang selalu ia rindu, _Fonticulus_.

Tersembunyi di ujung lereng, sebuah danau kecil dengan air terjun di sisinya. Padang rumput menghias berkeliling, bertatahkan bebungaan mungil berwarna putih yang mekar di bawah cahaya temaram bintang. Tempat sederhana yang indah memang, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Rivaille berkali-kali datang dan mengintipnya dari balik semak.

Di tengah _Fonticulus_, Sang _Lumen_ tengah menari—keluar dari kastilnya yang tertanam di dasar air. Sutera putih dengan aksen selendang sifon sewarna membalut tubuhnya—menyisakan sebagian kulit lengan, leher, dan terkadang tungkai bawah yang berpendar di bawah langit gelap. Wajahnya juga sama berpendar, dengan manik hijau yang syahdu dan rambut _amber_ yang tergerai menyentuh punggung namun pendek pada bagian depannya. Tidak ada perhiasan, namun ia sudah terlalu indah untuk memakainya.

Eren Sang _Lumen_. Cahaya yang berpendar di tengah kegelapan telah memikat hati Sang _Creperum_.

Sudah tujuh _Purgatorium_ berlalu sejak ia mengamati Eren. Namun, tak ada langkah yang diambilnya untuk mendekat. Sebut saja pengecut, akan tetapi demikianlah takdir para dewa. Tabu telah menjadi dinding penghalang raksasa antara Rivaille dan sosok yang diam-diam dicintainya—membuatnya hanya dapat mengamati dari balik bayang.

Pemuda itu tengah menari, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut ke angkasa lalu menariknya sedemikian rupa hingga mengurung dada. Kemudian tangan kanannya terjulur ke sisi dan ditarik gemulai ke dalam. Tangan kirinya memutar senada dengan jemari lalu terjatuh ke bawah dengan gerakan melambat. Langkahnya setengah melompat setiap kali ia mengganti gerakan tangannya yang tidak pernah sama. Kadang ia berputar tertumpu pada salah satu kaki dengan tangan yang merentang selendang sifon putih setelah melakukan serangkaian gerakan. Lalu mengulangnya dari awal dengan kombinasi berbeda.

Cantik. Dalam setiap kelaki-lakiannya. Cahaya muda itu menari seirama dengan senandung merdu menyerupai dawai _Seraphin_—membuat siapapun yang menyaksikannya terpana dalam keabadian.

Entah keajaiban atau kesialan, kali itu mata mereka bertemu. Iris kelabu kebiruan membola melihat Eren melempar senyum hangat di sela tariannya—membuat pria itu menampakkan diri dari balik pengintaiannya. Ia hanya diam termangu menatapi tarian yang masih berlangsung. Terlalu sayang baginya jika harus menyela seni. Selain itu otaknya masih sibuk mengais topik yang harus ia bawa saat mereka berhadapan nanti.

Sang _Lumen_ berhenti tepat di depan Rivaille tatkala tariannya ia akhiri dengan senandung yang semakin lirih hingga hilang ditelan hampa. Kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan pengamatnya, menunjukkan tubuh yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dan sempat membuat pria itu terperangah. Meski lebih tinggi, ia tetap terlihat cantik, berbeda dengan sang kegelapan yang terkesan maskulin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Eren dengan suara yang masih menggelitik daun telinga meski ia tidak lagi melantun. Sebuah senyum ia kulum pada bibir merahnya yang ranum dan tatapannya menyembunyikan arti.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rivaille yang kini balas menatapnya dengan tajam. Tak ada permusuhan di sana, hanya ada maksud yang menyelidik. Bukan curiga melainkan heran.

"Karena kau selalu mengamatiku menari akhir-akhir ini," Eren tertawa kecil tatkala ia menjawab—membuat perhatian lawannya tersita.

"Kau menyadarinya? Kalau begitu mengapa—," Rivaille tak bisa menghentikan penasaran yang menelusup ke hatinya. Ia kerap bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda di hadapannya berpura tak tahu selama ini. Adakah tujuan dari lakunya itu?

Namun Eren menghentikan tanya dengan satu jari yang ia sentuhkan ke bibir si rambut eboni. Lagi-lagi Eren tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan lainnya pada wajah Rivaille lalu mengusap pipi pria itu.

"Karena mungkin aku juga akan melanggar tabu jika menyapamu," bisik Eren dengan wajah bersemu yang kian mendekat.

Sama seperti Sang _Creperum_ yang kini merengkuh pinggangnya dengan khidmat, sejak pertama kali ia menyadari kehadiran lain pada ritual tarinya Eren tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan pria itu dari benaknya. Jejak Rivaille selalu di sana, tercetak tanpa diminta pada relung hatinya—membuatnya merasa terbakar setiap kali pria itu memandanginya dalam sunyi.

"Oh, ternyata aku tak sendiri," Rivaille menyeringai tipis seraya mengusapkan puncak hidungnya pada milik Eren. Ia membiarkan jemari-jemari lentik kini bertaut di belakang kepalanya dan menariknya semakin mendekat untuk bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Mereka tak bisa mundur lagi. Rivaille sang kegelapan dalam wujud pria dan Eren sang cahaya temaram dalam wujud pemuda kini memiliki ikatan—jiwa yang terpaut satu sama lain. Biarlah pertemuan ini selalu menjadi rahasia kecil mereka sampai waktunya tiba.

**.**

… _Lost inside a dream—our hidden desire which was finally revealed …_

**.**

Sejak mata mereka berpapasan, ikatan kedua entitas itu terjalin semakin kuat dalam setiap pertemuan. Tak ada hari yang terlewatkan tanpa bersama. _Creperum_ selalu mengunjungi _Lumen_ pada penghujung hari. Diam-diam, tanpa ada satu makhluk lain pun yang tahu. Sampai tiba _Purgatorium_ ke-84 saat mereka menjalin kasih di bawah payung aurora yang terpantul di muka danau—di kastil bawah air yang dilingkupi atmosfir udara.

Biasanya mereka hanya merapatkan bibir. Terbuai bersama dalam kasih. Lalu saling berucap dengan kata yang mejembatani. Namun hari ini berbeda. Hasrat yang selama ini terbendung sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Sepasang kekasih berpagutan mesra di atas tempat tidur besar dari kumpulan bulu angsa. Dua lidah adu dominasi dengan si _raven_ sebagai pemenangnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu semakin merasa berat untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri yang masih terlentang bebas. Energi pada lengannya terasa hilang tatkala perang di rongga mulutnya semakin panas. Terlebih saat pria yang menumpu tubuh pada satu tangan di sebelah pinggul si pemuda mendorongnya untuk berbaring saja.

"Haa—ahn," Eren mendesah di akhir ciuman panjangnya dengan wajah yang memerah—menyisakan saliva yang tercecer. Ia menatap Rivaille yang juga tenggelam dalam gairah senada—meminta lebih.

Akan tetapi, sang kegelapan menjauh. Ia tahu langkah selanjutnya terlalu berbahaya. Bisa bersama seperti ini saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban. Sungguh, ia tak merasa berhak meminta lebih.

"Kenapa, Rivaille?" tanya Eren penuh harap ketika tangannya bergelayut lemah—mencegah kekasihnya untuk pergi.

"Eren, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," Rivaille mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan. Jelas ia kesal. Kesal karena tak bisa menjamah orang yang dicintai. Perasaannya saja sudah dosa, apalagi cumbu? Seberapa jauh lagi ia harus melanggar tabu?

Eren enggan menyerah. Ia memeluk lengan Rivaille semakin dalam—membenam pada _torso_-nya—agar detak jantungnya yang tak bisa hancur itu merambati tubuh pria di hadapannya. Hanya sekedar memberitahu bahwa ia ingin disentuh.

"Rivaille," pinta Sang _Lumen_ lirih. Air mata yang tampak bergelantung di sudut pelupuk terbias oleh cahaya tubuhnya—memunculkan paduan warna indah yang sendu.

Di sudut hatinya, Riaville takut kalau-kalau keserakahan mereka akan cinta lantas dapat merenggut apa yang mereka miliki saat ini. Akan tetapi, ia tak mungkin kuasa menepis tangan Eren dan meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam tangis. Ia takkan sampai hati.

"Baiklah," Rivaille tersenyum pahit seraya menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh. Kelak ia mungkin akan menyesal. Tapi hanya ini yang dapat mereka lakukan—menuruti gairah yang memabukkan.

'_Hanya untuk hari ini saja,' _batinnya. Dengan itu, ia menghapuskan keraguan di hatinya.

Rivaille memberi satu ciuman panjang ketika menarik turun sutera yang membalut tubuh Eren, mengekspos tubuh semampai yang kini memancarkan cahaya temaram di seluruh sisi. Ia tersentak dari kekaguman saat menyadari satu fakta tentang _Lumen _yang hampir lenyap dari sudut otaknya.

Invasi Sang _Creperum _berpindah ke leher jenjang Eren. Ia menciumi dan menyapu lembut kulit di bawah telinga hingga daerah di atas selangka dengan lidah—mengulangnya beberapa kali hingga basah dengan saliva. Lalu meluaskan serangannya hingga ke rahang bawah dan areal sekitar sebelum memberi gigitan kecil di beberapa titik lain yang membuat Eren tergelitik dalam desahannya.

Ia rentangkan lengan yang memberi nyawa pada tarian itu lalu mengecupnya tepat pada trisep. Otot di rongga mulutnya terjulur hanya untuk menapaki lengan pemuda itu dengan saliva—terus ke telapak hingga ujung jari tengahnya. Rivaille tengah menandai apa yang akan menjadi miliknya.

Tangannya melakukan gerakan memutar di atas _abdomen_ Sang _Lumen_, merayap ke atas hingga ke dada—dengan sengaja menyenggol dua titik sensitif yang kemudian ditekan, dipilin, dan dipuntir dengan irama yang mengimbangi permainan lidahnya.

"AHHHH—," Eren berusaha menutup mulutnya ketika suara memalukan lain yang cukup keras lolos dari celah bibirnya, namun Rivaille menangkap tangan Eren dan mendorongnya menjauh. Baginya sayang jika suara yang masih semerdu harpa itu harus disembunyikan. Biarlah suara manis sang kekasih menemani semburat merah di wajah itu.

"Mendesahlah lagi, Eren," Rivaille berbisik dengan suara rendah yang menggoda lalu mengigit pelan daun telinga Eren. Hembusan nafasnya yang terasa hangat justru membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu meremang.

Tangan yang semula menari di atas _abdomen_ kini menjelajah hingga ia mendapati sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di antara paha si penari. Dengan sedikit usil, ia menabrakkan satu demi satu jemarinya ke ujung bagian tubuh yang mengeras itu secara bergilir—membuatnya memerah tegang dan semakin panas. Namun, tidak ada desahan yang keluar, semuanya ditelan oleh Rivaille yang kini tengah melumat bibir lainnya dengan ganas.

Eren meremat rambut kekasihnya ketika kepala pria itu bergerak turun untuk menjilati tonjolan kemerahan di dadanya secara bergantian. Sementara tangan kanannya menyangga badan, tangan kirinya menggoda kejantanan Eren dengan setiap gerak. Dari pangkal, ke batang, lalu berhenti di ujung, irama yang terus berulang seolah menunjukkan jalan keluar untuk gemuruh di perut si rambut _amber._ Tak jarang Rivaille berhenti mengenggam di ujung hanya untuk memutar ibu jarinya pada kepala kejantanan Eren—membuat si empunya mendesah lagi.

"Ahh—Ri—vaille—ahh—mmh—"

Kini kepala eboni—yang semakin turun sambil meninggalkan sejumlah jejak kecup—mencobai kejantanan Eren dengan lidahnya setelah ia melebarkan kaki pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan. Kuluman yang dituntun insting gairah membuat Eren menggelinjang nikmat di atas pembaringannya. Punggungnya membusur ke depan akibat sensasi yang baru dikenal tubuhnya.

Rivaille mengangkat kepalanya tepat sebelum pra-ejakulasi mulai mengalir keluar. Ia lumuri cairan putih itu pada beberapa jemari sebelum memindahkan kedua kaki Eren agar bertumpu di bahunya.

"Ri—vaille?" tanya Eren bingung tatkala diposisikan pada pose yang tidak ia mengerti. Rivaille hanya menunjukkan seringai tipis seperti biasa. Ia kembali menangkap kejantanan Eren pada rongga mulutnya sebelum memaksakan satu jari menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang ketat nan basah di antara rektum.

"HNNNN—," Eren mendesah kuat-kuat ketika rasa sakit pada duburnya berpadu dengan kenikmatan pada selangkangan. Satu tangannya mencengkeram punggung Rivaille sementara yang lain berpegang pada leher yang sibuk menggerakkan kepala naik-turun. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tangan lainnya itu ikut mencari pijak di punggung si pendominasi bahkan kalau perlu pinggangnya. Ia tak peduli lagi jika tubuhnya sudah membusur sedemikian rupa—kali ini ke belakang—karena terbius candu.

"HAAA—sa—sakit," rintih Eren ketika Rivaille menambah digit jari di lubang bawahnya. Sang penjaga kegelapan jelas menjaga sinkronisasi gerak jari dan mulut—berharap hal itu mengurangi rasa sakit Eren. Jika tidak setelahnya akan lebih menyakitkan bukan?

"Ahh—haaa—ngghh," desahan dan peluh mulai mengiringi jari ketiga yang ditambahkan Rivaille. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya kemudian hanya untuk melebarkan jalan masuk.

Setelah persiapan terasa cukup, Rivaille menarik kepala dan ketiga jarinya—menyisakan tatapan penuh tanya pada lawan mainnya. Ia hanya menyingkirkan tungkai bawah Eren dari bahunya lalu mendekatkan kepala mereka meski ia tahu jeda yang berarti membuat Eren semakin tidak nyaman dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Eren, jadilah milikku," tutur Rivaille tegas dengan sebuah kecupan yang ia daratkan di puncak hidung pemuda itu—menyebabkan protes kehilangan yang sebelumnya hendak diutarakan menguap entah kemana.

Air mata haru tumpah tatkala Eren melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher tegap Rivaille. Ia masih menggumamkan kata 'ya' dengan tawa bahagia sampai menyadari gumpalan yang sama keras bersinggungan dengan miliknya.

Eren terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Milik Rivaille sama tegangnya dengan ukuran lebih besar. Ujungnya sudah agak basah—menembus kain kasmir yang masih digunakan pria beriris kelabu berpadu biru itu.

"Ah…," Eren kehilangan kata. Rivaille melepas peluknya untuk menatapi lamat-lamat wajah yang dicintainya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Rivaille dengan senyum di bibirnya. Kali ini senyum tipis yang teduh, bukan seringai yang biasa ia pasang.

Sang cahaya mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum Rivaille melucuti pakaiannya sendiri lalu melemparnya ke sisi tempat tidur yang tidak terpakai.

"Cahayamu semakin terang," gumam si _raven_ dengan arti harifiah yang terkandung di dalamnya. Ya, pendar di tubuh Eren semakin meluas tatkala mereka melakukan aktivitas privat yang begitu intim. Eren hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi pernyataan itu.

"Nah, Eren…," Rivaille menatap pemudanya dengan intens—membaringkannya sebelum membiarkan sepasang kaki kembali bertumpu pada bahu dan punggungnya.

"Kita mulai," bisiknya ketika ujung kejantanannya mulai masuk—mendorong perlahan hingga tertelan sampai batas pangkal.

"AAAAHHHH—," Eren tak kuasa menutupi rasa sakitnya. Tangannya meremat seprai di antara tangan Rivaille yang tengah menunjang tubuh.

Kecupan demi kecupan mendarat di dahi Eren lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir. Tangannya kini melingkar di belakang rambut hitam untuk memperdalam ciuman. Rivaille masih diam hingga Eren merasa terbiasa dengan penetrasi di lubangnya. Kadang ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan sampai tidak ada protes lagi dari bibir yang tengah dilumatnya. Ijin untuk bergerak rupanya.

Rivaille mulai menghentak. Diawali dengan fase lambat hingga temponya perlahan naik bertahap. Kini kecepatannya pada titik maksimum. Kejantanannya menabrak dan menghujam keras satu titik yang membuat pandangan Eren berkabut.

"AHH—AHH—AHHHH—," Eren terus mendesah saat Rivalle menghantarkan sengat ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui satu titik prostat. Cengkeramannya pada seprai semakin liar sampai seprai katun dan kulit kasur itu terkoyak karena kuatnya tarikan—menyebabkan bulu angsa yang semula bersarang rapi di bawahnya mulai berhamburan keluar.

"RI—VAILLE," jerit Eren ketika cairan putih menyembur dari ujung kejantanannya—membasahi dada bidang yang kini bermandikan peluh. Nafasnya sudah memburu namun ia tak merasakan ada cairan hangat memasuki tubuhnya.

"Belum, masih belum," gumam Rivaille sambil memutar tubuh Eren dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap. Ia membawa pemuda itu dalam posisi telungkup—tepatnya merangkak di atas tempat tidur—sementara dirinya setengah berlutut. Eren meggeliat kesakitan sebelum Rivaille menenangkan dengan menciumi belikatnya.

"Eren…," lirihnya ketika mengambil kejantanan Eren dengan satu tangan lain yang tidak menyangga tubuh. Rivaille terus mengusapnya perlahan dengan gestur erotis sampai kejantanan itu kembali menegang.

"Ukh—"

Kemudian tanpa peringatan, Rivaille menghentakkan lagi pinggulnya dengan setiap tarikan yang hanya menyisakan kepala kejantanannya di lubang rektum Eren.

"Kau—ketat—sekali—Eren," ucapnya di sela-sela invasi liar yang menghantam. Eren hanya bisa mendesah keras hingga suaranya hampir parau. Sakit? Entahlah, suara itu lebih menyerukan kenikmatan daripada rintih.

"AHHHH—HNNNNN—AHHH-MMMHHH—," pacu yang terus meningkat membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh kedua makhluk abadi itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam keabadiannya mereka membayangkan sesuatu yang liar seperti ini—seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Panas. Nikmat. Tubuh mereka selalu meminta lebih setelah mereguk tamak semua kenikmatan yang menjalar.

"HAAA—AHHNNN—," satu desahan paling keras mengantar Eren pada klimaks keduanya.

"Eren…," desis Rivaille yang menyusulnya kemudian—melepaskan cairan kehidupan ke dalam tubuh yang dicintai.

Setelah menarik kejantanannya keluar, Rivaille segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan—menarik Eren yang juga turut jatuh dalam peluknya. Ia ciumi tengkuk pemuda itu dengan bibir meski terhalang rambut panjang—membuat tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau luar biasa," puji Eren. Jemarinya menelusuri lengan kekar yang mengunci pinggangnya sebelum ikut melingkar di atasnya. Rivaille hanya membenamkan kepalanya ke surai _amber _Eren sebagai jawaban.

Kini mereka telah menjadi satu. Bukan hanya secara hati melainkan juga secara fisik. Setelah sekian lama memperhatikan tanpa kata lalu akhirnya menjalin kasih. Mereka bukan lagi keberadaan yang tak utuh.

"Awalnya kesempurnaan yang tak dapat mencintai terasa menyedihkan," lirih Rivaille yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya—menyembunyikan manik indah di balik kelopaknya, "Namun, aku menemukanmu di tempat yang monoton ini. Aku, tidak butuh yang lainnya lagi."

Eren tersenyum mendengar ucap terakhir kekasihnya sebelum ikut terjatuh dalam pelukan mimpi, "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Ah, ternyata dewa pun masih bisa bermimpi. Mimpi seperti apa yang mereka lihat? Semoga tak ada duka di dalamnya, karena kedua wajah itu kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya—menyisakan kedamaian tak terlukiskan yang menghiasi istana bawah air.

Mereka tak peduli lagi pada tabu. Sayang mereka tak tahu beberapa pasang mata mulai mengamati cahaya aneh yang menguar dari permukaan danau. Cahaya perwujudan bahagia Sang _Lumen_ yang kini terlepas bebas dari tubuhnya.

**.**

… _The world opposed, but I will stand still in the gleam of fading hope …_

**.**

Tak ada tempat sembunyi di kolong langit. Kejanggalan pada akhir _Purgatorium_ ke-84 mengundang Nanaba Sang _Oculos_ menilik ke kedalaman danau dengan pengelihatannya yang dapat menembus dinding—membuatnya mendapati hal yang lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia.

Andai saja ia tahu keputusannya itu akan menyingkap tragedi, tentu Nanaba akan memilih untuk mengurungkan saja niatnya. Biarlah keingintahuan itu tak terpuaskan. Namun, ia tak mampu memutar waktu. Yang berkuasa akan hal itu adalah Dallis Sang _Tempus_. Bukan dirinya. Ia hanya dapat melihat.

Sekarang, di sinilah cahaya dan kegelapan bersanding—di tengah _Prætorium _Sang _Dominus_. Kungkungan tombak hitam pada siku dan lutut mengunci pergerakkan keduanya. Mereka hanya bisa tersungkur pada kedua lutut di sana, di hadapan pengadilan tertinggi _Hellas_.

Ah, seperti nostalgia. Dahulu Berthold Sang _Gelum_ dan Reiner Sang _Solumque_ juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka berdiri di sini—di bawah berratus dewa lainnya—sebelum dibuang dari _Hellas._ Iri dan dengki telah merasuk dalam diri mereka—menggerogoti kebijaksanaan yang pernah menjadi esensi para dewa, melahirkan satu dari tujuh dosa pokok yang berusaha dicegah tabu.

Berita yang sampai ke telinga Irvin dari Rico Sang _Locus_ membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Wajahnya yang tenang kini melempar tatap nyarang. Hampir habis kesabarannya ketika sepasang dewa lain mengulangi kesalahan serupa.

"Jelaskan padaku, wahai _Creperum_! Wahai _Lumen_! Mengapa kalian melanggar tabu seperti dua yang tersisih sebelumnya?" tuntut sang _Dominus_ dengan nada suara yang gelap dan dalam—membuat siapapun dapat merasakan potongan murkanya.

_Lumen_ jelas tak menjawab, ia kehilangan kata dalam sesak. Air mata mulai turun di wajahnya. Cahayanya kian meredup. Ia hanya mencintai. Salahkah itu? Meski mereka makhluk abadi, tak bolehkah merasa lengkap?

_Creperum_ sama diamnya. Ia melirik yang terkasih dari sudut matanya. Sesal mengendap di lubuk hati ketika melihat tangis yang tak mampu ia seka.

Pemilik rambut eboni itu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sebelum angkat suara.

"Kami hanya mencintai," tuturnya menyuarakan isi kepala yang sama dengan si cahaya, membuat sosok yang masih terisak itu menoleh ke arahnya namun tak menuai tatap. Rivaille tengah menghadapkan kepalanya lurus ke depan—ke arah hakimnya, hakim mereka. Iris kelabu kebiruannya berpendar—menyiratkan kesedihan yang berpusara di sana.

"_Gelum_ dan _Solumque_ adalah _rival_," Irvin memulai cerita panjang yang sudah dikenal baik seluruh penghuni _Hellas_, "Mereka bersaing untuk menebar panas dan dingin ke empat penjuru. Tidak saling membenci, hanya berusaha untuk menundukkan yang lain. Namun, kemenangan _Gelum_ menimbulkan iri pada _Solumque_ dan demikian sebaliknya. Kini _Gelum_ menjadi es di kutub utara dunia kedua, dan _Solumque_ menjadi lahar di perutnya. Mereka diasingkan karena telah melahirkan _Envy—_rasa iri_._"

"Tapi tidakkah kau melihat kami berbeda? Cinta bukan sebuah emosi negatif!" sergah Rivaille jengah. Intonasinya tetap sama hanya saja dengan penekanan lebih pada kalimat terakhir. Dapat ia rasakan darah yang berdesir di dalam pembuluhnya karena rasa kecewa yang memuncak seiring detik Sang _Tempus_.

Seisi pengadilan tiba-tiba tertawa mengolok—minus beberapa yang memang mengenal Sang _Creperum _dengan cukup baik. Hanya ada empati dalam tatap _Incendium, Amethystus, __Aurum_, dan _Pluto_ meski tak dapat mereka suarakan.

"Cinta? Omong kosong apa itu?" tawa salah satu dewa yang berdiri di barisan depan. Ia menunjuk jejak kemerahan di leher Eren disertai tatapan jijik. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala karena malu dibuatnya. Biarlah ia banggakan sendiri tanda kepemilikan kegelapan itu. Yang lain memang tak mengerti—takkan mengerti.

"Kalian telah terjebak dalam jerat nafsu!" umpat dewa lainnya yang tengah bersandar ke pilar besar penyangga ruangan. Tawa membahana di _Prætorium _begitu merendahkan dua sosok yang seharusnya bermartabat sama itu.

Satu kesalahan, satu keinginan, dan mereka dinistakan. Eren meringis lemah, sementara Rivaille menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang terselip di sana.

"Cukup," Sang _Dominus_ berdeham sebelum melanjutkan eksekusinya—membuat para dewa yang semula riuh kini mengunci rapat mulut mereka.

"Aku sudah menetapkan hukuman untuk kalian," kata-kata Irvin sukses membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis sang kegelapan. Cahaya di sebelahnya menatap nanar dalam keputusasaan. Ia tahu mereka akan dipisahkan.

"Rivaille Sang _Creperum_, kau akan menjadi _Nocte_—malam yang melingkupi langit jagad raya baru dengan sayap hitammu. Warnamu akan mengingatkan makhluk dunia kedua akan dosa. Warna yang dipandang jijik dan kotor—seperti apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan _Lumen _ketika melanggar tabu."

Rivaille meringis pelan di tempatnya tertahan. Ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan seringai terakhir yang mencerminkan kekalahan.

"Tidak…," rintih Eren ketika ia mendengar akan jadi seperti apa Rivaille-nya. Eren tahu ia akan menjalani nasib serupa. Direnggut dari tubuh yang bebas bergerak hanya untuk menjadi keping pembentuk dunia baru. Namun, hatinya tetap hancur.

"Jangan meratapiku," hibur Rivaille ketika ia melihat Eren menangis lagi. Seisi pengadilan bersiul mengejek pun tak ia hiraukan.

"Eren Sang _Lumen_, kau akan menjadi _Margarita_—mutiara yang tersembunyi di bawah kedalaman laut sehingga tak dapat berjumpa lagi dengan _Creperum_. Cahayamu akan padam dan bentukmu tak lagi indah. Kau hanya akan menjadi hiasan dunia kedua tanpa memiliki makna berarti."

Kini Rivaille yang berjengit marah mendengar hukuman si rambut _amber_. Matanya berkilat dan tangannya yang terpasung mengepal geram. Baru saja ia hendak menyuarakan protes ketika Eren mendahuluinya dengan suara harpa yang lembut.

"Kalau begitu—," Eren mengulum senyum sendu tatkala ia memohon pada raja segala dewa, "Ijinkan hamba menari untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Rivaille terperangah. Tak ia sangka Eren menerima hukumannya semudah itu. Sementara di hadapan mereka Irvin Sang _Dominus_ mengernyitkan dahi—heran akan penawaran yang tak pernah ia duga.

"Baiklah," setujunya, "Akan kupanggilkan _Seraphin_ untuk mengiringi tarianmu."

Sebelum tangan Irvin terangkat, Rivaille mencegahnya sambil tersenyum teduh, "Tidak perlu. Senandungnya sama seperti dawai _Seraphin_."

Tombak hitam yang menyulang tubuh Eren lenyap—membebaskan kaki dan tangannya sekali lagi. Selendang yang terkalung di leher kini ia rentangkan dan suaranya mulai mengalun rendah.

Demikianlah Eren menari di tengah pengadilannya. Selagi namanya masih _Lumen_—sama seperti ketika Rivaille mengamatinya dalam diam.

Keindahan memukau setiap pencemooh dalam geraknya dan membuai nurani mereka dengan lantunannya. Tatap hujat berubah kagum, Sang _Dominus_ pun terperangah. Kini mereka mengerti mengapa sang kegelapan sampai jatuh ke dalam peluk cahaya.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu maupun gairah di sana, hanya ada cinta. Ia menutup gerakan dengan membusurkan tubuhnya lentur untuk bertumpu pada satu kaki sementara kaki lain terangkat ke atas. Tubuhnya berpendar lagi—seperti dulu ketika ia menyadari cintanya.

Tapi terlambat bukan? Hukuman telah dijatuhkan.

Dalam tarinya, Eren melangkah mendekat untuk menatap Rivaille lekat. Tak ada yang kuasa menghentikannya ketika ia merapatkan bibirnya pada milik Sang _Creperum_ dengan sayang. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Selagi mereka masih cahaya dan kegelapan.

Ya, yang paling akhir.

Setelah ini mereka takkan bersua lagi. Tak ada salahnya memberikan salam perpisahan bukan?

Tepuk tangan bergema di aula besar milik sang penguasa ketika tarian Eren berhenti. Satu-satunya bentuk apresiasi mereka pada kedua entitas.

Sang _Dominus_ menghela nafas. Pelanggaran tabu adalah fakta yang tidak dapat diubah. Tidak ada pengecualian. Naas, kini ia merasa teralu kejam pada keduanya.

Cahaya dan kegelapan. Saling mencintai. Memadu kasih. Bercinta. Kalau saja mereka tak hidup di _Hellas_, mungkin semua takkan berakhir begini.

"Yang mulia," _Incendium, Amethystus, __Aurum_, dan _Pluto _angkat suara secara serentak lalu melangkah maju ke tengah aula—membungkuk sebagai penghormatan pada sang raja, "Ijinkan kami melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka_._"

Tatapan mereka begitu serius. Tidak ada pemberontakkan. Hanya determinasi terhadap satu resolusi akhir yang terpantul di sana.

"Baiklah," Irvin mengibaskan tangannya sebagai ijin. Dewa berambut pirang dengan mahkota daun di kepalanya itu mau tak mau setuju jika ada perbuatan yang dapat meringankan penderitaan kedua terhukum itu. Mungkin karena ia juga merasa iba.

Mikasa Sang _Amethystus_ menarik satu permata ungu di lengannya—mengubahnya menjadi gunting lalu memotong rambut Eren hingga pangkal leher. Dengan kekuatannya ia menyegel cahaya terakhir Sang _Lumen_ ke dalam potongan rambut _amber _yang kemudian diserahkan pada Thomas. Sang _Aurum_ mengikatnya dengan tali emas lalu mengubahnya menjadi pendar yang kemudian ia telusupkan ke jantung Sang _Creperum_. Kegelapan memang menelan cahaya. Tetapi yang satu ini akan menjadi kenangan bagi Rivaille akan yang terkasih setelah ia kehilangan tubuh solidnya.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan," ucap Thomas pada pria yang masih terpasung tombak hitam dalam keadaan berlutut itu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Rivaille tatkala ia melirik Eren-nya untuk yang terakhir kali. Pemuda itu masih berurai air mata, namun kini senyumnya terlihat bahagia. Biarlah keping tubuhnya itu tertanam dalam hidup si _raven_ sebagai _Lumen_ dan _Creperum_—nama yang kelak akan terlupakan.

Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, Marco Sang _Pluto_ mengajukan suatu permohonan, "Tolong jadikan Eren sebagai _Luna_—rembulan yang menghiasi malam. Biarkan ia menjadi mutiara di langit supaya mereka dapat tetap bertukar tatap meski tanpa sentuhan."

Marco tersenyum ke arah Rivaille dan Eren tatkala ia mengajukan pintanya, "Sebagai gantinya, jadikanlah hamba salah satu planet di tata surya baru, Yang Mulia."

Semua yang hadir di pengadilan memekik ngeri. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar keputusan yang mengorbankan diri sendiri demikian.

"Marco…," lirih Mikasa dan Thomas ketika mendengar apa yang akan dilakukan temannya itu untuk kedua terhukum.

"Aku terlalu bosan menjalani kehidupan sebagai dewa," Marco tertawa kecil untuk menghapuskan kekhawatiran di wajah ketiga temannya dan juga perasaan bersalah yang terlukis pada air muka Rivaille dan Eren.

"Baiklah, giliranku," kata Hanji sang _Incendium_—tatapannya membara seperti biasa meski ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tak kalah gila dengan Marco dalam otaknya, "Sebelumnya bisa kuminta mereka berdua tidak mendengarnya?"

Irvin mengangguk sebelum menghalangi pandangan serta pendengaran _Creperum_ dan _Lumen_ dengan sebuah ruang hampa melalui sebuah jentikkan jari, "Nah, apa resolusimu?"

Hanji menarik napas panjang sebelum melempar suatu pernyataan yang menggemparkan.

"Sama seperti mereka, aku juga mencintai. Namun cinta itu berlabuh pada sosok yang tak mungkin kuraih," Ia menatap Irvin dengan pandangan yang teduh—membuat sang penguasa tertegun mengerti—seulas senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya, "Karena itu, jadikanlah aku _Solem—_bola api merah membara yang akan menemani langit terang. Biarlah _Luna_ menerangi langit gelap saja agar mereka tak perlu terpisah lagi."

Pengadilan berubah ribut—gempar akan dua pernyataan bagai melempar nyawa yang baru saja terlontar.

"Aku takkan kalah," Hanji melemparkan satu cengiran ke arah Marco dan dua dewa lain yang menatap khawatir.

"Baiklah," Irvin mendesah lelah. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia perbuat selain mengabulkan pengorbanan keduanya. Ia membuka isolasi dua indera yang sebelumnya terpasang pada Rivaille dan Eren lalu mengumumkan keputusan akhir eksekusi.

"Hari ini gelar empat dewa dicabut karena kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat. Rivaille Sang _Creperum_ akan menjadi _Nocte_—malam yang menaungi langit dengan sayap kegelapan. Eren Sang _Lumen_ akan menjadi _Luna—_bulan yang menerangi malam dengan cahaya redup. Marco Sang _Pluto_ akan menjadi _Pluto_—planet kecil di ujung tata surya. Dan kau—," Irvin menatap objek terakhir yang akan menerima hukuman, "Hanji Sang _Incendium_ akan menjadi _Solem_—matahari yang menyinari siang."

"Dosa _Nocte_ dan _Luna_ ialah _Lust. _Dosa _Pluto_ ialah _Sloth_. Dan dosa _Solem _ialah _Pride_. Dengan ini kalian diasingkan ke dunia kedua tanpa tubuh dan takkan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di tanah para dewa, _Hellas_."

Di saat terakhir sebelum dilempar ke dalam ruang hampa tempat pembentukkan dunia kedua, Rivaille Sang_ Nocte_ bertukar tatap dengan Eren Sang _Luna._ Berkat _Solem _dan _Pluto_, mereka dapat terus bersama meski tanpa sentuhan. Biarlah mereka memeluk cinta dalam keabadian, diiringi duka akan tubuh yang tak lagi sama—dalam kenangan 14000 tahun manusia.

Tirai pengadilan ditutup oleh kesunyian. Tepat setelah _Purgatorium_ ke-84 berakhir, _Hellas _melepas empat dewanya dalam duka.

**.**

… '_Till the night embraces the moon in his wings of darkness—remains forever in eternity as union …_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**-Epilogue : Story of Thousands Years -**_

**.**

Jauh pada masa beribu tahun berikutnya, dunia kedua terbentuk dengan lengkap. Makhluk yang menyerupai entitas abadi itu bernama manusia. Memiliki akal, memiliki pikiran, memiliki nurani, namun bisa mati dan tak memiliki kuasa. Dengan segala kekurangannya mereka dianugerahi kehendak dan pilihan. Tanpa tahu apa yang ada di depan, terus melangkah dalam ketidakpastian. Namun, tak kenal menyerah.

Sungguh, makhluk kecil yang menjadi kesayangan para dewa—selama mereka tak menyimpang.

Hanya satu kelebihan mereka meski dengan tujuh dosa bersarang di raganya.

Cinta. Sesuatu yang tak berkenan di dunia para dewa namun dapat membuat seseorang merasa lengkap dengan keadaan sosok lain yang mendampingi—bersanding hingga akhir hayat. Ah, sesuatu yang tak dapat diraih _Creperum_ dan _Lumen_ pada masanya.

Manusia memadu kasih dalam gelap, di bawah malam yang menaungi bulan dengan sayapnya. Meski mereka hanya bisa menatap iri—berharap kelak setelah sekian ribu tahun lainnya berlalu, dapat terlahir kembali menjadi makhluk fana itu.

Manusia—tidak sempurna tapi diijinkan mencintai.

Sampai tiba saatnya mereka bersatu, biarlah mereka tetap bersama. Tanpa sentuhan, tanpa ciuman. Hanya kegelapan malam yang diterangi bulan yang berpendar.

Malam yang memeluk bulan.

"_Hei, apa kau tahu kisah para dewa dan tujuh dosa?_

_Cerita dari _Sang Dominus_ yang diturunkan sejak manusia pertama._

Hellas—_tanah_ _para dewa tak mengijinkan emosi terpusat pada satu sosok lain._

_Kegelapan dan Cahaya saling mencintai namun tak dapat bersama. _

_Karena melanggar tabu, mereka terjatuh ke bumi—menjadi malam dan bulan._

_Satu-satunya jalan agar mereka bisa bersanding sebagai penjaga gerbang _Lust_._

Creperum _dan_ Lumen—Nocte _dan_ Luna,

_Rivaille dan Eren_._"_

**.**

**.**

… **The End …**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan kaki:**

**(1) Istilah Latin** : Istilah Bahasa Latin yang saya gunakan di sini berasal dari _Google Translate_. Saya hanya mengambil kata yang sekiranya pas dijadikan nama atau julukan. Beberapa kata mungkin tidak tepat karena terjemahan dengan _Google Translate_ sendiri kadang berubah-ubah. Sama seperti _Land of Gods, _kadang _Terra Deos_, kadang _Terra Dii_. Karena itu berdasarkan informasi dari Luna, saya menggantinya dengan _Hellas_.

Jika ada yang memahami Bahasa Latin dengan baik, saya akan menerima masukkannya dengan senang hati apabila ada kata yang kurang tepat dan perlu diganti karena terlalu melenceng. Terima kasih untuk **Fantasia di Tempesta **yang sudah mengingatkan saya bahwa saya telah keliru antara _Ferrum (iron)_ dan _Aurum (gold). _Jika Anda melihat versi ini, berarti sudah saya perbaiki.

**(2) Hellas** : Nama asli dari Yunani dalam bahasa Latin. Yunani diketahui sebagai muara berbagai kepercayaan dan juga pusat penyembahan berhala. Karena itu banyak kisah mitologi yang berasal dari Yunani. Akan tetapi, yang memiliki informasi lain tolong beritahu saya.

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar Anda di kotak _Review._ Terima kasih.


End file.
